


The Confrontation

by tremtis



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Class 77 fluff, During Canon, Gen, Happy Birthday Komaeda 2020, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko Swears, One Shot, Short, no beta we die like men, set after episode 4 of despair arc, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tremtis/pseuds/tremtis
Summary: Komaeda had got neither expelled nor suspended from Hope's Peak. That didn't make explanations to his classmates simpler by any means.(not the best of my works, written on impulse)
Relationships: Class 77 & Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito & Nanami Chiaki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	The Confrontation

Komaeda had got neither expelled nor suspended from Hope's Peak. That didn't make explanations to his classmates simpler by any means. 

He still could feel the pain on his cheek. Miss Yukizome's just reminded him, oh how responsible of her, that he was also a part of her homeroom class and that she won't allow him to self-deprecate. He guessed that's fine. The teacher wasn't obliged to listen to useless rant. She shouldn't have taken the blame for his actions, as far as it was not her fault at all. Komaeda really couldn't comprehend why someone who was so above him in literally everything would do that. 

Of course, she also said that setting the bomb in the school, even if for the sake of Ultimates, had been a stupid idea, that has put a lot of unrelated people in danger. 

He hadn't said that he's been aware of all of it. This was just the only effective way to postpone the practical exams he could think of. And it worked, so he could bear with consequences. Surprisingly, he did not predict that the teacher would stand up for him. Truly, she was a perfect example of how hopeful everyone in Hope's Peak was, throwing herself under the bus for a student. 

Because of Miss Yukizome's sacrifice, he even started to feel a small desire to interact with his classmates more. Being sent to teach the Reserve Course, it must have been a fate worse than hell for such a talented individual as her. Nagito ended up feeling sort of guilty, that he became the factor that took his class' best teacher away from them. 

The loud and rhythmical sound of shoes accompanied his thoughts. He stopped before the classroom's door and slowly peeked inside. 

The school day almost came to an end, but apparently, all of his classmates had stayed inside, he wasn't sure why. That wasn't that big of a deal after all.

"Hey, you fucker, what did you do this time?" 

He didn't have to see Kuzuryuu to immediately know that the shout erupted from indeed his throat. Before he could respond, the shout had drawn instant attention from the rest, stopping their usual ruckus. Everyone should know about the situation now, but even so, Komaeda could feel piercing glares on himself. 

"We heard that Yukizome-sensei won't be teaching us the next term. And that is partly due to your actions." Pekoyama seemed to express the thoughts of everyone in a milder manner. And that probably also stopped Kuzuryuu from further insults. 

Air tensed, although it was raining on the outside and air should be fresher. That was probably his fault. 

"I have no rights to say this, but I am delighted that my luck allowed to give you this chance and postpone the exam." Komaeda felt like his classmates stopped looking at him. He's risen his head to see everyone wearing sad expressions, instead of expected angry ones. 

Drops of water were rapidly tapping on the huge windows, drowning the class in grey dusk. It reminded Nagito of gloomy hopelessness. Maybe that's the atmosphere that suited him best.

It was Nanami who broke the silence first. Such was expected from the Ultimate Gamer, who knew that you cannot dwell on dialogue options in a visual novel for too long if you don't want to lose. But maybe it was just her trying to take it on herself since she's the class representative. 

"That was not the best solution to this problem... I think." Nanami looked him in the eye on the behalf of the class. 

"Stupid loner had thought he could do something for us, but it ended horribly as always. What's new?" A few sudden words were spoken by Saionji. Even if that was supposed to be offending, the remark felt less sharp as she was also distressed by her teacher's leave, though she would never tell that anyone. 

"Saionji-san, Nanami-san, I am utterly sorry for all the inconveniences you must suffer because of my actions. This was not my intent. After all, all I want for you is to be at your best during the exam, so everyone would unmistakeably see how hopeful and full of talent are my precious classmates." 

"These words would absolutely sound sarcastic if they were not from Komaeda's mouth, heh heh." 

"What do you mean Souda-kun? I am perfectly sure the whole world expects the greatest things from you all." 

"Wow, you put a lot of pressure on us, don't you?" Nervous laughter was heard from Souda. He smiled slightly, gaining all of his courage to look at Nagito. "You are a creep, that's obvious." 

Komaeda did not know what to make of that reaction.

That was an unexpected turn of events, more voices joined the bicker, forgetting their sorrow for a second. It threw him off guard.

"It is not like you deserve to be forgiven, you took Yukizome-sensei away," Kuzuryuu jumped in again. "Don't expect we would forget it soon."

"I-I haven't hoped to be forgiven by such wonderful ultimates in the first place, but of course you are over such trivial things."

"Hey, hey, Komaeda-kun is also one of us. It's partly our fault that we allowed this to happen by ignoring your actions and not caring enough."

Komaeda felt as his heart tightens in his chest. He was sure he was staring at them with mouth open in an o-shape. 

"You didn't have bad intentions, so I hope you can make amends for your actions, so we can forgive you. Are you capable of that, Komaeda-kun?"  
Nanami glanced at him askingly. Soon, the rest of them also looked expectantly, waiting for his answer.

Komaeda felt like crying all of the sudden. He felt his eyes watering. 

"You guys... want to listen to what I have to say?"

Saionji huffed. "Of course, dumbass, how we can make something of your good for nothing existence if we won't know what the hell are you blabbering all the time." 

Nanami smiled at him. Humid air went in the classroom as the rain stopped. 

And Nagito has decided.

"It would be the greatest privilege to continue our education together. And of course, I owe you all the explanations and even more. Whatever would you need from scum like me, I'd gladly offer my help." 

It was somehow lighter with all this out.  
Even the students who stayed silent through the whole scene felt relieved and started talking in the background. 

Nanami got closer to him and tugged on his coat's sleeve to gain his attention again. She's even put down her console in the backpack, as he noticed. 

"You know it will take a while before everyone will feel okay with trusting you, right?" The class rep asked him quietly. Nagito turned his head towards her with a wide, not entirely fake smile on his face. He was getting better at genuine smiling. 

"I've already prepared myself for carrying this burden, don't worry about me, I'm not worth it," Komaeda felt Nanami stiffen. "Something wrong?" 

Nanami's eyes widen. "No, it's nothing. Also, what did you do to postpone these exams, Hope's Peak's staff didn't drop us a hint about the specifics." 

The day behind the glass suddenly felt a lot clearer after the watering.  
To watch his classmate's hope bloom even in all of this misfortune and even giving him a second chance? Komaeda Nagito, for the first time, felt a little hopeful for himself. 

"Oh, Class Rep, I've planted a bomb in the gym." He threw casually after looking at the sun illuminating the classroom for a while. 

"What!?" 

Well, maybe it will take a little longer for him to be accepted, but it's still a handful more than he would ever dreamed of.

**Author's Note:**

> ShortFic thingie for hope boi's birthday is a must, so here I am, with a last-minute of 28.04 (at least in my timezone shh)  
> Class 77 might be a bit OOC, but I just want this fricking child to have some platonic love from them he deserves like every clueless teenager.
> 
> not a native speaker so, yeah grammar hurrah cool thing you have there.  
> edit: now a bit edited, especially the repetitions


End file.
